Down with the Queen/Transcript
Donna (on the microphone): Ladies and gentlemen! You have all voted for our prom king and queen! **Donna (excited): And now we shall announce our winners! **Donna (reading votes): For our king, we have ..... **Donna: ERNST KLEIN!! **Crowd: WOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! **Ernst (awkward smile): T-thanks....... **Donna (reading votes): And now for our queen..... **Donna: ALICIA HUSSEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Alicia (happing crying): OMGG!!!! Thank you all of you!!! Thank you so much!!!! OH MY GAWDDDDDDD!!!!!! Suddenly a rope went loose and an anvil fell on top of the prom king and queen.... **Donna (covering with blood): ................. **Mia (shocked): Did you see this, Hamilton! The anvil! It crushed them! **Mia (panicking): Quick! We have to help them immediately! Chapter 1 *Investigate stage (Victim identified: Alicia Hussey) **Mia (relieved): Ernst is alive.... thank god... but unfortunately in a deadly condition. We need to send him to Greg to fix him up... **Mia (pissed): And great! Alicia didn’t make it! Just look at the huge crack on her head! Now we have to find another way to catch Nadine’s accomplice! **Mia (curious): Did you find anything else Hamilton? A medal? **Mia: There’s a name engraved in it! Do you think you could decipher it? **Mia: Oh! And I recognize this earring! It’s the same one Vicky was wearing! Do you think she’s the one that dropped? **Mia (serious): And Hamilton now that I think of it... Alicia may have been killed by the protozone robber! By solving her murder, we can find out their identity! *Talk to Victoria (1 star) **Victoria (shocked): Guys! Have you seen what happened at the stage.. **Victoria (panicking): To think this could’ve been me....... Oh god! I’m so glad that I didn’t win as prom queen! **Mia: Wait... You ran for prom queen... **Mia: Anyway... We came to speak to you ad we found your earring on the crime scene.... **Vicky (putting on her earrings): Thank you...... **Mia (curious): Vicky.... We’ve got a question for you... Did you know the victim? **Victoria: I heard of her... but we never talked.... You see... Unlike most of the freshmen, she was not from Fairview High.. I think she came from Cooper High or somewhere like this.... *Decipher name on medal (1 star) **Mia: So the name on the medal is A. Evans.... **Mia: Wait?! You know that guy? You and Diego met him at a previous investigation? **Mia (serious): Well... Seeing that his medal is in the crime scene! I guess we have to talk to him now! *Talk to Aiden (1 star) **Mia: Mr Evans! I believe that this medal is yours.... **Aiden (holding his head; holding a cigarette): Thank you.... I was so stressed out... I didn’t even realize I have dropped it..... **Mia (wondering): I see.... we were wondering if you knew either Ernst or Alicia.... **Aiden (blushing): I’m guessing you are investigating what had happened...... **Aiden (scratching his head): I didn’t know Alicia well, just heard of her... And I tell you... I’m surprised she was elected as prom queen... **Mia (curious): How come...... **Aiden (blushing): Alicia is very pretty... okay... but had a really bad rep... especially between the girls.... **Aiden (displeased): She has this... hobby.. of hers... where she would sleep with other girls’ boyfriends... And dumped the guy after destroying a relationship.. I heard she did the same thing to marriages..... **Mia (disgusted): So she was a home-wrecker?! Wow..... **Aiden (compassionate): But Ernst.... I knew him.... He was a really nice guy.... He didn’t have much enemies. I can’t think of anyone who would kill him.. I bet you he was just in the wrong place in the wrong time.... Later........ **Mia: Vicky didn’t say anything about the victim, while coming from Aiden... It seems like the victim was not a good person at all..... **Mia (serious): Hamilton, we may not know where the killer was hiding when performing their stunt! But we know somewhere they must’ve went to, to set it up! Lets go to the rooftop! *Investigate rooftop **Mia (curious): Is that a necklace? What is it doing in here? **Mia: You think the killer may have dropped it? If so, lets give it to Yoyo! **Mia (thinking): Thats pin looks familiar... Where did we see it before? **Mia (remembered): Ah! I remember! It’s the same one Ernst, Nasim and Norman were wearing? **Mia: Since we’re talking about the protozone robber, it can’t be Norman as he was a New Olympian since the cult started and it can’t be Ernst’s as we know what happened to him.... **Mia (shocked): So it must be Hamida’s brother! Could he possibly be the protozone robber! **Mia (serious): Unless he gives us a proper explanation of his presence here! Then there is no doubt! *Talk to Nasim (1 star) **Mia: Mr Mukhailif! We have found your pin at the rooftop! **Nasim (scratching his neck; awkward smile): I see that this must be suspicious.. seeing what happened at stage... but I can explain.... **Nasim (Holding a cigar): You see one of the decorations hanging on the ceiling was beginning to fall off.... So Dean Walker told to go up and fix it... You can even ask her.... **Mia (curious): Did you see the anvil.... **Nasim (sweating): I mean I did see it bu- **Mia (furious): And you didn’t say a word about it! Didn’t it come off as suspicious or dangerous? We could’ve prevented Alicia and Ernst from getting hurt! And the protozone robber would’ve been behind bars already! **Nasim (blushing): I thought.... It was a decor.... Also what’s protozone...... **Mia (displeased): It doesn’t matter now... Just keep in mind that you are being watched over this! *Send toy to Yoyo (Killer attributes: Killer suffers from headaches) **Mia: Yoyo can you tell us what that necklace tells us about the killer? **Yoyo (smirking): It’s not a necklace Mia.... It’s a musbaah! **Mia (confused): Mus- what?! **Yoyo: A musbaah is a collection of beads attached together using a string! It is used to deal with stress! **Yoyo: This means your killer must be suffering with a headache or something...... **Mia: So the killer suffers from headaches! They’re suffering will only get worse once they land in prison! *Autopsy body (Killer attribute: Killer weighs more than 125 lbs; Killer attribute: Killer works out) **Hasuro (panicking): You gave me the body of the girl, but not the HOT guy!! D-does that means HE’S ALIVE!!!! **Mia: For now he is....... However, we’re not sure if he’s make it...... **Hasuro (relieved) OH! THANK GOD! I hope he makes it!!!! **Mia: You know Hasuro.... Even if he makes it... He is most likely going to be paralyzed... So whatever you’re thinking of licking is not going to function.... **Hasuro (blushing): Can we just forget I said anything..... **Hasuro (serious): Unfortunately! I couldn’t find anything when analyzing the body! However, Bruno has some things to say about the murder..... I’ll pass the talking to him....... **Bruno (amazed): For someone to be able to commit a murder like this.... Honestly, they must have worked out ALOT!!! **Bruno (serious): And even that is not enough! The murderer must have been at least 125 lbs!! **Mia (grinning): So the killer’s a tough guy! Ha! I wanna see them acting rough during their arrest!! Later..... **Mia: From what I see.... Vicky is most likely not the murderer, based on her weight... However, we’re not 100% sure of this clue, that’s just an approximation Bruno did.... **Mia (grinning): With a body like his... Nasik must have workin’ out a lot, and so far he is our top suspect, even though Aiden is the one who fits the most attributes so far.. seeing he’s a football player... **Cindy: Mia!!!! MIA!!!!!! **Cindy (serious): I found the place the killer was hiding at, during the murder!!! Chapter 2 **Cindy (yelling): Mia!! MIA!!! **Cindy (confident): I think I know where the killer was hiding during the murder!!! **Mia (shocked): YOU FOUD THE KILLER’S HIDING SPOT!! Where!!! **Cindy (serious): Follow me!!! *Investigate hiding spot **Mia (shocked): Looks at these ropes! They are connected to the decorations! This must INDEED be the killer’s hiding spot! **Mia (serious): One of the ropes looks different than the others! This here looks a lot like the one holding the anvil! Lets give it for Bruno for checking! **Mia: There’s also this golden headband... You recognize it? **Mia (displeased): Oh.... It’s.... Hamida’s...... Since she was here, I’m guessing we have to speak to her... sighs **Mia (covering her face): And you have a point.... Since Cindy lead us there, that makes her a suspect too..... *Talk to Cindy (1 star) **Mia (curious): Mia...... I know that you didn’t commit the murder and all..... But.... can we ask a question? How did you find the place? **Mia (blushing): Also... Can you please put off of cigarette... **Cindy (blushing): Oh.... I’m sorry...... **Cindy: Anyway.... To answer your question... I just simply came across it..... **Mia: Oh.... ok.... Can we ask another question? What did you think of the vi- **Cindy (uneasy): Ernst was a great guy and Alicia.... I never spoke to her.... but lets just say.... I didn’t feel comfortable when seeing her around..... Especially around Nasim.... Even though I never saw them interact together.... **Mia (blushing): Thanks for the info.... Be sure that you don’t go far..... **Mia (relieved): She didn’t mention having headaches or working out, so I’m guessing she’s sa- **Mia (covering her face): I’ve forgotten...... She’s studying to become an actress... So of course she must be in great shape...... *Talk to Hamida (1 star) **Hamida (pissed): Hamilton, I’m pretty sure I made it clear that I don’t want to speak to Mia or ANYONE in the team!! **Mia (shocked): HAMIDA!!! What happened to you! YOU LO- **Hamida (smirking): The most beautiful state I have ever been at... I know... I guess that’s what happens when you take off toxicity out of your life.... **Mia (eye rolling): Funny that YOU are saying that!!! **Mia (yawning): Anyway I didn’t come here to have small talk with YOU! We’re investigating a murder and we found your headband at the area that the killer committed the crime! **Mia (serious): What were YOU doing there! **Hamida (grinning): Awww... Look at you Mia, raising your voice in every “you” in a sentence as an attempt to sound sassy.... how cute! **Hamida (eye rolling): But to answer your question, I was looking for a place to smoke, to avoid being seen by Vicky! I mean if she saw me, she’d nag about how I am not in a strong enough condition to smoke! Like..... **Hamida (grinning): Speaking of Vicky, she won’t at her dorm for a couple of hours as she’s going to the gym after the party ends.... **Hamida (smirking): So..... I was wondering if you would mind dropping to my dorm for the night.... I’ve already planned some fun activities for us..... hehe.... **Mia (curious): What activities..... **Hamida (pissed): I was speaking to Hamilton..... **Mia (shocked): As much as I dislike Hamida! I’m concerned for her! I mean.... Have you seen her! She looks like a skeleton! **Mia (awkward smile): Hamilton... I’m not accusing her of anything of course.... but she’s obviously anorexic... and with anorexia people tend to suffer from nausea and well.... headaches....... *Send rope to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer smokes cigarettes) **Bruno (pissed): I really hope that we’ll be done with the murder... April’s feeling really tired and is desperate to go back to her dorm... **Mia (confused): But April isn’t a suspect.... **Bruno (eye rolling): She may not be, but the building is on lockdown and none of the students can leave until we’re done with the murder..... **Bruno: But lets just ignore that... And discuss this rope.... **Bruno: While analyzing it, I found some black powder, which I sent to Sploder! He says that they were cigarette ash!! **Mia (serious): So the killer smokes cigarettes! Got it! Later...... **Mia (covering her face): We have found another clue, but sadly its something that all our suspects share... **Mia: Y’know I think we should take another look at the stage, this time at the back! *Investigate backstage **Mia: This is a list of all the students who ran for prom king and queen... **Mia (shocked): Look! Aiden’s name is on the prom king list! But it’s crossed off!!! **Mia (serious): This means he must have stepped down from the election! But why? This is suspicious! We have to talk to him! **Mia: Wait? Isn’t that the box where people post their votes? Huh.... you think it is worth analyzing.... okayyy..... *Ask Aiden why he stepped down from the elections (1 star) **Mia (curious): Mr Evans.... We have learnt that you originally ran for prom king... why did you step down? **Mia: I know this is a stupid question... but the fact that by avoiding the elections... You avoided taking Ernst’s place of being smashed... So it kinda sounds suspicious.... **Aiden (grim): I left because I knew I was going to loose anyway and I didn’t want my self-esteem to go down any lower..... **Aiden (biting his lip): When I ran for prom king... I did it in the hopes I might win... And them I’d finally feel confidence of myself..... **Aiden (shocked): That was until I saw the men I had to compete against! They all looked super manly, most with green or blue eyes! Chiseled faces! And some even had facial hair! **Aiden (grim): And then there was me... Plain Aiden! Short, average body shape despite all the working out I did, brown hair and boring brown eyes..... **Aiden (crying): I knew I had no chance! I couldn’t stand being humiliated again! **Mia (sympathetic): Aww... That’s not true... You’re not short nor are you ugly... I sympathize with you believe me... But how do we know that you’re telling the truth.... **Aiden (tearful): I told you... I-I didn’t even know that Alicia would win... Why would I plan to murder her... *Send votes to Yoyo **Yoyo: As we know Alicia was the Prom Queen.... right? **Mia: Well... Duh! She was the one who had an anvil fall on her! Haha **Yoyo (confused): I know! But apparently, Vicky had the biggest number of votes, while Alicia had little to none! **Mia (shocked): What!! Does that mean the victim sabotaged the results!! **Yoyo: That’s what I thought.... However, the victim was the least obvious choice and as we know... the murder was planned! So the person who sabotaged the results could either be the killer.... **Yoyo: Or like we thought... it was the victim herself and Vicky was the target! **Mia (serious): Whatever was the scenario! We still have to discuss this with Vicky!!!! *Talk to Vicky (1 star) **Vicky (holding her head): Do you guys happen to have any medicine for headaches... My head has been spinning for hours..... **Mia (serious): Unfortunately no..... We came here to tell you some news! **Mia: You ARE the prom queen! **Vicky (shocked): I AM!! T-that’s great!!! **Mia (displeased): I wouldn’t consider this good news... as that suggest two things.... **Mia: Either the victim sabotaged the results and you were the killer’s target...... **Vicky (panicking): Oh dear! That ca- **Mia: Wait! We haven’t mentioned the other scenario!! **Mia: However sabotaged the results may not be the victim, but HER KILLER!! Who did this in order for her to fall into the trap! **Mia (covering her face): And this killer.... may be you..... **Vicky (pissed): Woah! Woah! Woah! What makes you think that! **Mia (awkward smile): This may seem strange... But... It is still possible.... And well... **Mia (sweating): Hamilton, maybe we should just leave right now...... Later....... **Mia: Even though we found two more suspects... Aiden still matches the largest number of attributes..... **Mia: Meaning... he’s most likely the killer... But I wouldn’t jump to conclusions.... especially since his reason behind stepping down from the elections seemed genuine.... **Mia: Speaking of prom king.... do you think Erns- **Yoyo (holding her head): He didn’t...... make it... Chapter 3 **Mia: So far Aiden is our top suspect, considering him being the only one who fits all attributes so far... However, his reason for stepping done from the prom king election seemed genuine....... **Yoyo (blushing): Speaking of prom king, I’ve got bad news to tell you..... **Yoyo (Covering her face): I’ve spoken to Greg... Ernst didn’t make it! **Mia (shocked): ERNST DIED!!!! **Mia (furious): That’s it! Not only did the killer kill Alicia! They also killed another person with her!!! **Mia (pissed): Killing one person was already bad enough! We won’t let them get away with two! Lets investigate the area around the hidden place! The killer may have left something there! *Investigate area **Mia (displeased): This is a photo of Hamida with the victim and they’re wearing matching BFF shirts.... **Mia (thinking): I thought Vicky was Hamida’s new bestie.... I didn’t know it was Alicia... I haven’t seen her in her FilterPic stories... Unless.... **Mia (remembered): Unless that photo was taken before WE even mer Hamida! You remember what Aiden said about Alicia! **Mia (blushing): And If I remember correctly, before Hamida announced me as her best friend, she had one before me, whom she dumped for making out with Adrian..... Ouch.. **Mia (serious): If Alicia was indeed Adrian’s side-chick, Hamida has a solid motive for murder! What else did you find, Hamilton? **Mia: Hmm..... hotel keys? There’s a note attached to it..... **Mia (blushing): “Here’s the keys for the hotel room, hop in my car after the prom elections end, Don’t let Cindy see you!” **Mia (disgusted): That’s obviously Nasim! Was he seriously cheating on CINDY with the victim! **Mia (angry): That little bastard! He better explain things straight! *Talk to Hamida (1 star) **Hamida (annoyed): Hamilton, are you done with the investigation yet? Because if I had to see Mia’s face one more time, I swear I- **Mia (eye rolling): You’ll what? Murder me like you may have did to the victim? **Hamida (smirking): Aaaand..... What suggests that? **Mia (grinning): Well...... We do know that the victim was your bestie, until of course... Adrian chose her over you.... **Hamida (eye rolling): Hold up! Yes, I admit that Alicia was Adrian’s side-chick! But if you think I would kill her over this, you’re dead wrong! My feelings for Adrian are long-gone! **Hamida (pissed): Now that I confirmed that theory of yours! Leave! *Confront Nasim (1 star) **Mia (furious): NASIM!! Can you explain this?! **Nasim (sweating): Look..... It’s not what it looks lik- **Mia (angry): You were cheating on Cindy with Alicia! Weren’t you?! **Nasim (panicking): Y-yes.... But do not tell Cindy about this! If she kne- **Mia (pissed): FORGET THAT! Cindy’s my friend and if her man was unfaithful, then I’m telling on him! That’s of course if she hadn’t known already! Lets talk to Cindy, Hamilton! *Inform Cindy of Nasim’s unfaithfulness (1 star) **Cindy (angry): CAN SOMEONE TELL THIS BAND TO STOP PLAYING!!!! They’re giving me a fucking headache!!! **Mia (blushing): Mmm.... Cindy, did we interrupt anything? **Cindy (holding her head): Nah! I’m fine! Just a little sick.... **Mia (compassionate): Cindy.... We’ve got bad news... It’s about Nasim.... **Cindy (curious): What about Nasim? **Mia (covering her face): The victim and h- **Cindy (shocked): The victim? ALICIA!!! Wait? Was he cheating on me with her!! **Mia (holding her forehead): Cindy....... I’m so sorr- **Cindy (crying): I can’t believe this!!! We’ve been together for more than 6 YEARS!!! Why would he do this to me!! After the things I done for him!!! WHY!!!!!!!! **Mia (sympathetic): Cindy... I’m so sorry sorry I told you this... I just tho- **Cindy (tearful): I-It’s okay... I-I’m glad you told me.... N-now I know what type... of person he is.... Later....... **Mia (displeased): To be honest... The only reason why I’m still helping you with the murder is to bring justice for Ernst and not Alicia! **Mia (angry): I mean.... Have you seen how hurt Cindy looked?! I mean... I know it’s mostly on Nasim! But Alicia is still to blame for this too! **Mia (disgusted): And lets not forget Hamida! And I’m talking about MY Hamida! Not that terrible, pitiless person she turned into! Ugh.... **Mia (serious): Anyway! Our list of suspicious is no longer certain! Since now we know that Cindy fits all attributes as well! We have to investigate more! Lets take another look at the rooftop! *Investigate ladder **Mia (shocked): Look Hamilton! This is a sketch of the murder’s setup!! **Mia: The killer must’ve dropped it while preparing for the murder!!! **Mia (curious): There’s some sparkling flakes on it.. but what is it?! **Mia (serious): Lets collect them and give it to Sploder! *Collect sparkling flakes (1 star) **Mia (serious): Now that we have the flakes on our hands! Lets see if Sploder can tell us what it is! *Send flakes to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer wears rhinestones) **Sploder (sympathetic): Hey.... I’ve heard about what happened to Cindy.... Is she okay.... **Mia (holding her forehead): She’s still sad.. but coping.... **Mia: I’d like to comfort her... But we still have this murder to solve... **Sploder: Well... I’ve got good news! I’ve managed to identify what these flakes came from!! **Sploder: It turns out to be Rhinestones, or in Hamida’s words “Cheap diamonds”?! **Mia (eye rolling): Oh! Please don’t speak about Hamida at front of me! Ugh... **Mia: Anyway! It seems like the killer likes cheap things! Good! As they’re about to get a free ticket to prison! Later..... Mia: It seems like we’re done! Lets bring Alicia and Ernst’s killer to justice now! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia (shocked): Cindy! Y-you killed Alicia and Ernst! B-but why? **Cindy (covering her face): Fuck! I knew you’d catch me!! **Cindy (shocked): But the point is.... I don’t know!!! **Cindy (panicking): All I did was simply leave a pack of cigarette’s on a table, and when I came back to smoke from it! I was suddenly on the hidden room I sent you to! And apparently... I-I killed the prom king and queen.... **Mia (holding here head): I should’ve known... Someone with a weapon like protozone wouldn’t get their hands dirt- **Mia (curious): HOLD UP! You say that you were brainwashed to kill Alicia! Then why were your effects the same as Samantha.... **Cindy (blushing): Brainwashed? Mia? You oka- **Mia (confused): Nadine said that she and her accomplice worked months to improve protozone’s quality and that they showed the full product to the New Olympians! Why would they work 9 months to make its quality similar to how it was 9 months ago?! **Rozetta (pissed): Because your friend Cindy there, IS the one who robbed the protozone!! **Rozetta (serious): I was analyzing the events that occured during the same day as the robbery! And it seems like Nadine came to the dome, that day to act for my Murder Mysteries games... **Rozetta: At the same day that she came, Cindy, Adolfo, Alicia and Phoebe were there!! **Rozetta (angry): This means that the protozone robber must’ve brainwashed their test subjects to kill Adolfo and Phoebe as they were possible witnesses of the robbery! **Rozetta (furious): And seeing that Nadine’s in jail and Alicia’s dead! The only person who could’ve robbed the protozone was Cindy McMinn!!! **Mia (shocked): Cindy! Is that true!! **Cindy (evil smirk): Well... well... It seems like you played your cards well, Rozetta....... **Cindy (evil laughing): It’s true! I robbed the protozone! I was responsible for the deaths of Adolfo, Phoebe, and the prom winners! And I don’t regret it one bit!! **Mia (crying): Cindy! H-how could you! I-I thought we were friends!! **Cindy (eye rolling): You’re talking like you were a good friend! I mean... Just look at Hamida! You don’t even know what she suffered! But in your defense.. The idiot didn’t tell you! **Mia (tearful; holding handcuffs): That’s enough! You’re under arres- **Cindy (evil grin): I don’t think so Mia.... Suddenly the while team came out, except Diego and Randall... **The team (Diego; pointing a gun): Stay where you are!!! **Rozetta (shocked): What the hell!!! **Mia (shocked): C-Cindy.... Did you do this..... **Cindy (smirking): Oh! I’ve forgotten to tell you! I’ve protozone the whole team! Now they are under MY command! This time, it’s permanent! **Cindy (evil grin): You have two choices: Let me escape, or try to arrest me and you’ll all get shot down! **Mia (furious): You little rat! If you thin- **Rozetta (covering her face): Mia... please... **Mia (angry): Fine! But keep on mind, Cindy! You can run away! But you can never hide from us! We’ll find you! **Cindy (evil smirk): We’ll see.... Project Deliverable Evil (5/6) **David (covering his face): This is horrible..... Just horrible...... **David (shocked): Not only are you saying that the killer escaped! But I also discover that nearly all your colleagues were brainwashed!! **Mia (eye rolling): Yes.... Cindy brainwashed them and used them to help us escape.... **Mia (serious): But lucky for us, Cindy arrived to the prom hall by sitting with us in Bruno’s car! That means she must be expecting a ride from someone and is still somewhere in the prom hall! **David (serious): If that’s the case! Then you have to find Cindy immediately! Not only for the sake of justice! But also to heal our team members from the effects of the protozon- **Rozetta: Speaking of protozone.... I’d like to discuss things with Hamilton.... *Talk to Rozetta (1 star) **Rozetta: You may be wondering what’s so important for me to disturb your search for Cindy.... **Rozetta (serious): The point is! I think I can develop an antidote for the protozone!! **Rozetta (covering her face): The problem is we need berzelium.. a rare element that only comes from meotorites... And I already destroyed the meotorite I had after the protozone was stole- **Aiden (panicking): Someone.... H-help..... **Rozetta: Excuse me.... May we help you? **Aiden (worried): It’s my sister, Samantha!! She’s suffering from some horrible pain on her head!!!! **Rozetta: This seems serious... What do you think, Hamilton? Should we check on her? *Check on Samantha (1 star) **Aiden (worried): SAM!!! Are you okay? Is your head is still hurting you!!!! **Rozetta (concerned): Miss Evans, please speak to us!!! **Samantha (panicking): I don’t feel well!!! My vision! I-It’s purple! I feel like my head will explode in any second!! **Rozetta: Hamilton! I remember something now! People who were under the effects of protozone tend to be sensitive toward berzelium!! **Rozetta (serious): Samantha may not be brainwashed anymore! But it seems that the effects of protozone aren’t gone completely from her! There must be berzelium nearby! **Rozetta: Mr Evans! I know this may sound strange.... But if you remember your sister was injected with a drug that led her to murder.. **Rozetta: Whatever that drug is! It’s still on her blood stream! It would be appreciated if you drove her to DreamLife dome in order to be tested o- **Aiden (angry): You want me to let you do experiments on my sister! Hell no!!! **Samantha (panicking): AHH!!!!! **Rozetta (serious): Mr Evans, I get your concerns! But believe us! This is the only way your sister may be healed! **Aiden (uneasy): If you say so...... **Rozetta: Good! Hamilton, lets go search for whatever was disturbing Samantha! *Investigate stage **Rozetta: This necklace..... I recognize it... some woman from Spring Fields sells these in her shop... **Rozetta (shocked): Do you think these necklaces are made from berzelium crystals!!! **Rozetta (thinking): They do share the same color and I can feel a powerful aura coming from it... But I never thought they were.... **Rozetta: You know what!!! I’m guessing to analyze this necklace! And see whether the crystal is berzelium or not! *Let Rozetta analyze the crystals **Rozetta (shocked): You won’t believe it, Hamilton! The crystal it IS berzelium! No doubt!!! **Rozetta (serious): Quick! We have to go to Spring Field! I know the lady who sells these! Her name’s Sharkeisha Govender! She owns a pawnshop there! *Convince Sharkeisha to give you her meteorite rock (1 star) **Rozetta (serious): Mrs Govender! We have to speak to you NOW!!! **Sharkeisha (pissed): Oh! S’cuse MEH!! Young lady! Who ya thinkin’ you are, bargin’ into m’shop and orderin’ me round like dat!! **Rozetta (blushing): Mm... Sorry Mrs Govender.... May we speak to you.... **Rozetta: It’s about these necklaces! Can you tell us about the rock you got it from! **Sharkeisha (waving her hand): I’ Fawnd da rock, on m’garden wan nite! Why you curious bout’ dat?! **Rozetta (curious): May we see the rock?’ **Sharkeisha (lifting a purple rock): Dere t’is!! Wut do ya wan’ from t’?! **Rozetta (awkward): We were wondering if we could have it?! **Sharkeisha (angry): HAVE IT?! S’cuse MEH?! **Rozetta (sweating): I know you don’t want to sacrifice it... but it’s really urgent.... **Sharkeisha: Dat’d be a tausand dolla’!! **Rozetta (shocked): A thousand dollars!! Are you serious?! **Sharkeisha (eye rolling): You he havin’ a millionare dolla’ company! I’m bein’ generous with ya! **Rozetta: Look! The thing that you’re presenting us, is really important! We need it as an ingredient to create an antidote for a really messed up condition! **Sharkeisha: ......... **Sharkeisha: Dat’ll be 500 dolla’s den! **Rozetta (pissed): ....... **Rozetta (displeased): There..... *Investigate hidden area **Mia: These files! These are related to the protozone! Cindy may have left them there! **Mia: There’s some faded writing on it... Do you think it’ll reveal Cindy’s location.. ok then..... *Recover faded writings (1 star) **Mia (confused): What is that?! I don’t understan- **Mia (thinking): Wait..... D... 19... **Mia: Hamilton! I think I realize what this is! It’s a coordinate for a car parking area!!! **Mia: So we were right! Cindy was expecting a lift from someone! **Mia (panicking): Quick! Lets go there, before she escapes! *Arrest Cindy (1 star) **Mia (angry): Cindy! Stop right there! **Cindy (pissed): Great! They arrived! **Norman (grinning): Well.... It seems like you finally found proof of my association with the New Olympian.... **Mia (eye rolling): As if we haven’t already knew..... **Norman (evil smirk): Anyway... It’s too late, Cindy and I are already at the car, you ready Cindy? **Cindy (annoyed): Can we just leave already... The two then drove off away from the detectives.... **Mia (mad): Great! We were too late!! **Mia (serious): But who cares now! We already know they’re identities! They can’t hide for long! We WILL catch them!!! Later..... YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON Hamilton remembers promising to come to Hamida’s dorm room. He goes to the girls’ dorms all the way to Hamida and Vicky’s dorm and knocks the door.. **Hamida (voice): The door is open!! Come in, and lock the door behind you!! Hamilton does what he was told.... **Hamilton: HAMIDA!!! Where are you?! **Hamida (voice): I’m waiting for you in my room!! Hamilton enters Hamida’s room...... **Hamilton (confused): Huh... Where is she? The door suddenly closes. Hamilton turns his head and sees Hamida in her undergarments.. **Hamida (smirking; holding a whip): I’m right there..... **Hamilton (awkward smile): Hamida.... You look.... great... but why are you dressing like this..... **Hamilton (grinning): To be fucked? What else do you think...... **Hamilton (blushing): Don’t you think it’s not safe your to...... **Hamida (grim): Why?! Don’t you want to sleep with me.... You think I look unattractive.... **Hamilton: What?! No!!! I didn’t say that!!! Of course I’d like to sleep with you..... **Hamida (smirking): Good! Take off your clothes, while I lay on the bed... Slowly.. Hamilton takes off his tuxedo and starts to unbutton his shirt, when suddenly he received a phonecall.... **Hamilton (on the phone): Hello..... **David (on the phone): Where are you Officer Laurent?! **Hamilton: Chief... I reall- **David: We need you in the station right now! We have to catch Miss McMinn and Mr Min!!! The phonecall ends..... **Hamilton (blushing): Hamida... I’ve hot bad ne- **Hamida (holding her forehead): I heard everything! Your phone was on speaker! **Hamilton (sympathetic): Hamida.... I’m sor- **Hamida (sad): It’s okay... Y-you can leave.... Hamilton leaves the dorm room...